


whisper me nine

by FireThatFox



Series: With these Words [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireThatFox/pseuds/FireThatFox
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Series: With these Words [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936663
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	whisper me nine

“How did you get into my freakin apartment Sasori?” Sakura slowly set her day bag down, turning halfway in between Lady Chiyo and her grandson. Did she know about this...Sakura looked from the red headed to the grey haired woman and sighed...she did. She should have known.

Sasori smirked. He could see the resignation on the woman’s face. Just as he had told Deidara, she would accept the changes he had made to her apartment without much protest...she would accept him in her life, because that’s the way he had planned it.

“So, you stole my keys and made a copy?” Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Sasori.

“I wanted to do something nice for you Sakura.” Sasori smiled benignly at her.

Sakura pursed her lips. Lady Chiyo was being unusually quiet. Sakura’s green eyes darted from grandmother to grandson...to blonde haired friend in the corner sitting on the edge of his seat, clearly waiting for the fall out.

Keen eyes took in the disheveled rumple of Deidara’s clothes, the loose hair that had fallen out of his side half-ponytail and the smudges on his face and arms. He had been working hard for her...under Sasori’s orders no doubt. It wasn’t his fault...

Sasori on the other hand looked as though he had just stepped out of the shower into a casual male magazine for a night on the town in his black shirt, dark grey slacks and perfectly...messy moused hair that fell ‘just so’ over his amber eyes. Part of her liked what she saw, the other part of her hated him for looking so fucking good after working on her apartment all day.

She had just spent an entire day at a spa and didn’t look half as good or half as relaxed as the smug red head in front of her.

...and what the hell was up with his smugness...where was that coming from? Did he expect her to fall all over herself or him for redecorating her apartment without her permission, for breaking into her apartment with...what was by his own silence an admission to stealing her key from her?

Sakura sighed, cast a critical eye at the elder woman next to her and sighed again. “Fine, it’s fine Sasori, just don’t over do it.”

Deidara blinked. Did she just, no way...Deidara’s head snapped to his friend who was smirking lightly but Deidara could tell the man was euphoric. Did she know...did the woman have the slightest idea what a statement like that would mean, could mean for her with someone like...with someone as...narcissistic and controlling as Sasori?

“I gotta be honest, I wasn’t expecting that un.” Deidara frowned. 

Sasori didn’t say a thing, he just stood there in the middle of Sakura’s living room smirking as she walked around her apartment taking in the changes he and Deidara had made. He watched as her feet padded across the new hardwood flooring they had replaced her carpet with, his eyes followed her small figure as she bent at the waist to inspect the new gas fireplace he had replaced her wood burning one with and his eyes gleamed with delight as she stopped to look at one of his own paintings he had gifted her and hung on her wall for her.

“Do you like it my dear, it’s an original.” He moved behind her, placing his palms on her shoulders lightly.

Sakura looked at the painting. It was...intense. She turned her head and looked up into Sasori’s eyes. Not nearly as intense as he was though. Amber eyes stared down at her mild green with such intensity and expectation...it made her shiver.

Sasori chuckled quietly and moved closer into her space, his palms smoothing over the tops of her shoulders as he leaned into her, his chest against her back. “See there, the author signed it personally for you”

His breath was warm against the side of her cheek. He really was a very attractive man. She blushed and looked back at the painting in front of her but not before Sasori had seen it, seen the interest and attraction in her eyes. 

In a voice as calming and as cajoling as he could manage, he whispered. “I knew you would like this one the best.”

Sasori brushed the side of her cheek with his as he leaned over her, taking her hand and moving it against the canvas, pressing her fingers into the relief of the paint. “You can almost feel the heartbeat can’t you Sakura.” He whispered into her ear.

“If you close your eyes, you can see it.” He told her.

Chiyo watched as Sakura closed her eyes and leaned back into her grandson's embrace. Clever boy. Sasori was such a clever boy. They would be married by the end of the year. Chiyo couldn’t wait to welcome Sakura into the family.

“Life’s blood pumping through the veins, thump... thump... thump...” His voice flowed over her like cool water, smooth and hypnotizing.

“Imagine what he must have been thinking at that…” His lips touched her skin making her jump, his hips were pressed into hers and she could feel one of his hands creep around hugging her waist to his body. “...very moment, the moment his heart stopped beating forever.”

Sasori smiled into Sakura’s hair. He could feel her giving into him, felt her entire body relax against his as he continued to speak softly in her ear. Her hair smelled of jasmine, of frankincense and muir. Beautiful, she was so beautiful.

“Why are you here Sasori, why the grand gestures?” Sakura’s eyes opened, her head tilted back to look at him. When had he gotten...so close?

“Maybe because I know you're worth it, maybe because…” His lips moved against the soft skin of her neck sending little tingles down to her toes. “...I want you to know you’re worth it Sakura.”

She blinked. He waited. She turned in his arms. He bent his head. Deidara looked away. Chiyo readied her camera to take a picture.

Sasori pressed his lips to hers, sliding both of his palms up her back pulling her fully into his chest as he leaned over her, forcing her to arch her back and her chest up against his.

Sakura closed her eyes. Sasuke had never kissed her like this before, no one had ever kissed her like this before...like she was precious, like she was the only person in the world for them. Is this what she wanted, did she want this man? Wasn't this every woman’s dream to feel this cherished, this adored?

Maybe she was fooling herself or maybe she was just a fool...but she raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck...and kissed him back.


End file.
